


Rollercoaster

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, First Dates, M/M, Roller Coasters, Short & Sweet, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's first date. Harry takes Draco to a theme park and they ride the rollercoaster.





	Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> For my darling PollyWeasley. You asked and I delivered!
> 
> This is a Hogwarts 365 story and uses the prompts: _Dangerous_ and _Argue_.

Draco Malfoy had imagined his first date with Harry Potter more times that he could remember. He’d fantasised about intimate restaurant dates. Daydreamed about cosy walks in the Autumn and slow strolls along the beach while the sun set on the horizon. 

Draco had never dreamt that their first date would be a muggle _theme-park_. 

Draco didn’t hate muggles. Draco simply didn’t _understand_ them. Muggles seemed to exist on a different plane of existence with their loud, nattering voices and their brash, badly-fitting clothes. This theme-park seemed to amplify their every difference, from the bizarre screeching music that pounded though his brain to the fluffy pink candy-floss that Harry seemed so very keen on. 

“Let’s go in the roller-coater,” Harry demanded, steering Draco in the direction of a large mental construction that, frankly, looked _quite_ dangerous. “I never got the chance as a kid… Normally had to wait in the bloody _car_ at places like this.”

“I’m not sure,” Draco muttered. He didn’t want to look nervous or worried on their first date but this might be a bit _too_ muggle for his liking. “Merlin! I’ve heard stories about deaths occurring on these things. Don’t think the _Prophet_ would forgive me if I got the Saviour killed on this muggle contraption-”

But it was far too late to argue. Their turn had arrived and suddenly Harry and he were being strapped in. Honestly, Draco might have apparated away if it weren't for the Statute. 

Draco squeezed in close to Harry, holding tight to the flimsy bar. Even Quidditch had never seemed as frightful. 

“It’s okay, Draco,” Harry said, laughing. “Look… if you’re frightened, you can hold my hand. How does that sound?”

Salazar. _That_ sounded marvellous. 

Draco seized hold of Harry’s calloused fingers and buried his head in the rough knit of Harry’s Weasley jumper. Draco felt safe in that position; utterly secure, and Draco remained there, huddled tightly for the whole ride. The roller-coaster came to an end as quickly as it had begun. 

Draco wobbled off the ride, pride in absolute tatters. 

So much so, Draco steadfastly refused to untangle his fingers away from Harry’s own for the entire remainder of their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
